


You Can Do Better

by PangolinPirate



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Humiliation, Kylux - Freeform, Light Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Sugar Daddy, Top!hux, bottom!ben solo | kylo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PangolinPirate/pseuds/PangolinPirate
Summary: “You can do better,” Hux insisted, “Try again,”





	You Can Do Better

Benjamin Solo was laid out on the floor solemnly contemplating his morning slight against Hux’s coffee table. The infraction? His heels propped upon its varnished surface while scrolling absently through his Amazon Wishlist. Hux had made his appearance from the kitchen, already dressed in his suit and tie, a mug of coffee in one hand and The London Times in the other before he’d spotted Ben’s relaxed pose.

The treatment of his furniture offended his sensibilities. 

“Coffee tables are meant for beverages, not bare feet,” He’d grumbled before swatting the offending limbs from the table’s surface with the rolled-up paper, “Did your parents fail to house-break you?” He’d asked as he settled in beside Ben, “or do you _enjoy_ behaving like an animal?”

Ben had laughed at Hux’s query, which resulted in walking to University that morning because, _“The only animal allowed in the BMW is Millicent.”_

After lengthy hours of tedious study and the usual number of covert texts with Hux -who often texted Ben during the more boring of his business meetings- Ben hoped that Hux’s irritation with his behavior had dissipated. It was made clear upon Hux’s return from his office however that Ben’s standing had not improved much.

 Ben’s soft sighs and huffs went unnoticed by Hux. _Ignored_ , like an ill-behaved dog while Hux sat reclined on his Nella Vetrina sofa.

 “ _A handmade Italian masterpiece,”_ Hux’s words not Ben’s, while Hux idly scrolled through a block of text; presumably a work related report.

The tablet was unblemished and lay cradled in Hux’s lap along with a rather fluffy ginger cat who was the current recipient of Hux’s much coveted attention. Ben watched as Hux languidly rubbed gentle circles against her cheeks while muttering fondly at her. He knew it was irrational to be jealous of a cat but the emotion burned white hot within his chest regardless.

 This was a special kind of hell. A hell he wasn’t sure he deserved. He’d only had his feet on the damn table, that didn’t hurt anyone! Ben listened to Millie’s contented purrs from her throne on Hux’s lap and he sighed again from his place on the polished hardwood floor. You see, he was serving as Hux’s footrest. The injustice of the this treatment was infuriating. He shifted his hips trying to find a more comfortable position but Hux firmly pressed down on his abs. A warning against Ben’s squirming. Ben’s answering whimper was particularly pathetic even to his own ears and earned him his first taste of Hux’s attention that evening.

Hux’s eyes flicked quickly to him then back again, “Patience,”

Ben huffed and lay limp, gazing up at Hux and willing himself not to move.

Another five minutes passed before Ben gave into an anguished groan spurred by Hux’s continued lavish attention toward Millie. It was too much. Ben took Hux’s ankle in his hands, gently pulled his bare foot to his lips and pressed a longing kiss against his sole.

“ _Please_ ,” Ben didn’t mean for the word to slip out, but there it was, all breathy and full of need, “Hux, I’m sorry,”

Hux’s eyes closed at the sound of Ben’s apology, apparently savoring the sound while a satisfied smile pulled at his lips; though he quickly trained his features back into one of neutrality. He sighed, taking a moment to look down at Ben and the pretty picture he made laying beneath him; naked, with his hair fanned out like a dark halo, pebbled nipples from the chill of the room and glistening hazel eyes looking back up at him.

Ben hummed when he realized he’d gotten Hux’s attention. Driven on by the acknowledgement of his existence he parted his lips and took Hux’s little toe into his mouth and sucked on it with a moan; all the while gazing up at Hux with meaning.

It wasn’t until after Ben had four of Hux’s toes stuffed in his mouth that he worried he’d be told off. Strictly speaking, ottomans don’t mouth at the feet rested upon them but it was too late now. He’d have to really sell his behavior to Hux because he didn’t think he would be able to endure another punishment like this one. Ben redoubled his efforts with Hux’s foot, humming with pleasure and refusing to break eye contact.

Hux watched Ben pull away and begin to kiss and mouth at the sole of his foot.

Hux took a moment to thank the stars he wasn’t ticklish as again Ben began to suckle at his toes. He was reminded again how much he loved to watch his appendages disappear between those full, pouting lips. He loved the feel of Ben’s greedy tongue working against his flesh and it took all of his self control not to abandon the tablet and unceremoniously dump Millicent from his lap in favor of ravaging Ben. Surely the quarterly First Order Security, CO. report could wait? It could, but no. He haddn’t become the youngest CEO in Britain for a lack of work ethic… he could play as soon as the chore of reading the report was done. Still, Ben had behaved himself most admirably upon his arrival from school and he _had_ apologized.

Hux’s features softened, “Sit,” Hux said, looking down his nose at Ben with pity reflected in his blue-green eyes.

Ben hurried to comply, reverently released Hux’s toes with a parting kiss and gently lifted himself from the floor to sit before Hux with his legs crossed. Ben looked up at Hux from beneath heavy lids and he waited for any indication of what he should do next.

 _‘So eager to please_ ,’ Hux thought happily.

Hux removed his hand from Millie and patted his knee. “Here,”

Ben happily rested his chin against Hux’s knee as indicated.

“Wait,”

The new position brought Ben’s face close to the relaxed feline who stretched her neck to sniff curiously at his nose. Hux shifted slightly into Ben’s weight which jostled her. Millie yawned and with a disgruntled mew she stretched, sunk her claws into the dark italian leather, and received only a disapproving tut from Hux before she slunk away.

‘ _Double standards,’_ Ben thought, seeing the little pricks her claws had left in the £4,000 sofa.

He heard her soft pitter-patter of paws exit the room before he felt Hux’s hand weigh down against the crown of his head. His fingers brushed back Ben’s unruly fringe and twined in his overlong hair. He let out a satisfied hum, closed his eyes with relief and relished in Hux’s touch. Ben’s focus narrowed to the feel of Hux’s hand and he was consumed by the gentle strokes of pale fingers through his tangles.

“Good boy,” Hux mumbled approvingly.

 _Affectionately_.

Ben’s heart filled to bursting with the praise. ‘ _Say it again,’_ Ben thought, ‘ _Please,’_

“Nearly done,” Hux continued with his eyes stuck again on the display in his lap, “You’ve been so good for me,”

Ben hummed in agreement, leaned into Hux’s touch, and plastered himself against Hux’s dry-clean-only slacks to breathe in his piney scent.

Minutes passed pleasantly while Hux’s fingers carded through his hair, so pleasant that Ben lost track of time and began to doze off.

He was startled to alertness by the heavy thump of Hux’s empty whisky glass being set back on its coaster on the antique side table. The tablet that had so enthralled Hux now lay abandoned, face down upon the furthest cushion and Hux looked hungrily down at Ben.

Heat blossomed in his chest.

Hux leaned back and loosened his tie, he took his time, all the while cataloging Ben’s features. He slid the silk slowly from beneath his lapels and laid it over the side of the sofa before he began to casually unbutton his dress shirt.

With every newly revealed swath of skin Ben felt his cock grow heavy with anticipation.

“You’ll be good for me won’t you?” Hux crooned, considering Ben.

“Yes, sir.” Ben answered, his voice raspy from disuse.

Hux hummed happily, pulled his shirt from his slacks and shrugging out of it’s white sleeves. He tossed it messily over the tablet, “Kneel,”

Ben complied without delay.

“Have you learned your lesson Benjamin?”

 _‘Benjamin,’_ Ben had to swallow the rush of saliva that accompanied Hux’s voice wrapping around his full name.

Hux relaxed his elbows back along the top of the low-backed sofa  and spread his thighs invitingly, displaying the bulge beginning to tent his slacks.

“Yes, sir,” Ben gasped, remembering himself.

“Good,” Hux put in, “Would you like me to fuck you now?”

Ben only managed a sharp intake of breath and a quick nod. Hux had, up to this point, only allowed Ben to fuck him… this was _new_.

“Should I fill your ass with my come? Or take my pleasure between those pouting lips?”

Ben felt some of the color drain from his face with a mix of shame and excitement, was that a rhetorical question? Ben was unsure.

“Don’t keep me waiting, Benjamin,”

 _Oh_. “I- my ass,” Ben said breathlessly. He felt his pulse pounding in his wrists and heard it in his ears.

“Go on,”

“Want to feel you stretch me open and fill me with your come, sir, please,”

Hux was quiet a moment too long for Ben’s comfort and he began to shrink back.

“Yes, I think I will,” Hux slid closer to the edge of the sofa, chasing Ben, “I can’t hear you beg so prettily with my cock down your throat,”

Ben moaned, excitement flooding him.

Hux smiled down at Ben and slid his thighs open further, “Still-” and Hux tipped his head to the side in contemplation before he traced Ben’s lower lip and along his jaw, “Remove my belt,”

With shaking hands, Ben reached out and slid the end of the leather through the belt loop and pulled it back to release the simple polished buckle. The belt slid from Hux’s slacks easily and Ben offered it to Hux, who took it and placed it upon the antique table alongside his empty cut crystal glass.

“What would you like me to do now, sir?”

While Hux unhooked the clasps and dragged the zipper of his slacks down, he answered, “Using your mouth, I want you to show me how much of my cock you’d like me to give you, ”

Ben whimpered at the sight of black lace and satin covering Hux’s half-hard length. The idea of Hux wearing it all day, through board meetings, was certainly a turn-on. Ben reached to pull the delicate item down but his hand was intercepted before he could pluck at the fabric.

“I said ‘with your mouth’ Ben. You know I detest repeating myself,” Hux admonished, and he took his discarded tie into his hand, “This should help you remember, give me your other wrist,”

Ben offered it without protest along with a quiet but sincere, “I’m sorry, sir,”

Hux nodded in acceptance of the apology, “I’m confident it won’t happen again,” he said, carefully securing the tie around Ben’s wrists, “You’ll tell me if this gets uncomfortable,” He said, not meeting Ben’s eyes. It wasn’t a question.

“I will, sir,”

“Good boy,” Hux said, giving the tie a firm tug to complete the knot. He leaned in further and cupped Ben’s chin to kiss him. Ben sighed into the touch and felt his muscles go weak before Hux drew away.

“You were showing me how much of my cock you’d like thrust into that perfect ass, do you think you can do that for me?”

Hux lifted himself slightly from the sofa to pull his slacks around his knees and brought his hands up to frame Ben’s face. His hands rested firmly against Ben’s jaw but he didn’t draw him nearer, only held him. Hux was never rough.

 _“I’m not a brute, like you.”_ He’d said one day.

Ben leaned in and clumsily worked at the satin and lace panties. Carefully he nipped at the hem of lace and pulled away and down revealing bare porcelain skin.

“Do you like them?” Hux asked conversationally.

Ben could only groan in assent, which caused his hold on the lace to falter and the fabric to slip through his lips and snap back against Hux.

Hux chuckled and teased his fingers again through Ben’s hair, “You can do better,” Hux insisted, “Try again.”

“Yes, sir.”

Ben leaned forward again, breathing in the heady scent of Hux’s arousal. It was a difficult challenge, but one he was sure he was capable of. There were several more failed attempts and huffs of amusement from Hux before Ben managed the task by way of using his nose, which was cheating, but Hux said nothing to stop him.

Ben licked a practiced and confident stroke along the underside of Hux’s straining cock before sinking the whole length into his mouth.

Hux made a sound of surprise before pulling himself together, “You want all of it?" 

Ben hummed enthusiastically and raised his eyes to meet Hux’s as he laved his tongue against Hux’s throbbing erection.

“You greedy boy,” Hux crooned, gently rocking up into Ben’s relaxed throat.

The slick slurping sound was obscene; and Ben reveled in it. He loved the weight and feel of Hux’s cock on his tongue. The long slip and slide, the saltiness of Hux as he worked himself within Ben’s pliant mouth.

Hux’s soft sighs of appreciation-- those were the best.

Hux seated himself in Ben’s throat and held there causing Ben’s throat to burn and clench in protest. Tears prickled the corners of his eyes but he dared not move away, as Hux had chosen that moment to place his hand at the base of Ben’s skull. It was a light touch, but even though Hux didn’t apply physical force to pin Ben there he knew he was expected to stay. Not to do so would disappoint Hux and Ben never wanted to disappoint Hux.

“Swallow,” Hux directed, his tone brooked no argument.

Ben did so. It was difficult. _It was worth it_. As Ben’s throat constricted Hux released a deep groan of pleasure. 

“So good for me,” Hux praised again and slipped his hand away from Ben’s neck.

Ben drew back as quickly as he dared, released Hux’s spit slickened cock from his lips and took a greedy breath, “Thank you, sir,”

Hux hummed and his brow creased, he leaned forward, “Come here,”

Ben straightened up and stretched upward, his neck straining to meet Hux’s mouth. Their lips brushed lightly together and they shared each other's air for a moment. Hux smelled and tasted of amber whisky.

Ben groaned when Hux’s teeth worried over Ben’s lower lip. The sharpness forced a sigh from Ben and Hux pulled away to reach into a small drawer within the side table and produced a small, half used tube of lubricant.

“Lay against the sofa,“ Hux slid his hand back and forth across the unoccupied cushioned expanse at his side.

Ben ungracefully lay his chest against the leather with his elbows braced in the juncture of the seat cushions and back of the sofa. The position left his overly excited cock and ass in the air.

Hux vacated his place on the sofa and stood behind him. Ben listened to the rustle and slip of the designer slacks being removed. He peered curiously over his shoulder in an attempt to watch but his hair fell in his face, obscuring Hux from view.

“Spread your knees,” Hux ordered, and he smiled as he watched Ben comply. “I’m going to untie you, Benjamin. Do you think you can remember yourself?”

Ben nodded, “Yes, sir. I’ll behave,”

Hux reached over Ben’s prone body and pulled at the ends of the knot. The silk fell neatly from Ben’s wrists and pooled over the bend of his inner elbow.

“Hold yourself open.”

Ben groaned with the heat of sudden humiliation as he heard the snap of the lubricant bottle flick open and the small squelch of the lube being dispensed. He reached behind his back sliding his hands along his haunches to pull his cheeks apart and bare himself to Hux. The sensation of being on display was intoxicating. Ben whimpered when Hux did not immediately come to him but rather admired the sight of him splayed across his Italian furniture, holding himself open for Hux’s viewing pleasure.

Uncertainty began to grow in his chest as the seconds began to stretch on and Ben became uncomfortably aware of the complaint of his knees against the floor, “Sir?”

“Hush,” The closeness of Hux’s voice made Ben start, “Relax.”

One slicked finger circled around his rim and pressed teasingly against his hole several times before it slid and pressed firmly against his opening… slowly sinking inside.

“Oh-” Ben gasped, dropping his head so that it rested against his forearms.

Hux bent over him, unhurriedly fucking his finger into and out of Ben while pressing sweet kisses along Ben’s ribs. “You’re beautiful like this,”

“More-” Ben begged, rocking back a much as he was able.

“All in good time,”

Despite his words, Hux _did_ add a second finger and pick up the pace, worked his fingers apart to spread Ben open for him.

“You are going to feel so good around my cock,” Hux said, nipping Ben’s side as he slipped his fingers free and picked up the lube once more.

Ben flinched at the startlingly cool gel that drizzled into the crease of his ass.

Hux came back to him and very slowly worked three fingers inside. The fullness and stretch made Ben’s legs shake. 

Hux gently stroked in and out, teasing Ben’s muscles into a state of relaxation before he pulled back, leaving Ben to whimper at the loss of his fingers.

Ben heard the squelch of more lube and Hux working the substance over his cock, “Lay back on the sofa, Ben. I want to see you properly,”

“Yes sir,” It was a mild relief to release his hold on his cheeks and climb up onto the sofa.

Hux was on top of him no sooner than Ben had laid back.

“Knees up, hold yourself open for me again,”

Ben pulled his knees to his chest and with a little difficulty did as he was bid.

Hux knelt between Ben’s splayed legs and groaned with satisfaction at the sight. He took his cock in hand and slid it over Ben’s tight ass several times before lining himself up and pressing the blunt head of his cock against his hole.

Ben let his head fall back as he tried desperately to relax. Hux carelessly wiped the lubricant residue along Ben’s thigh before bracing himself against him. He felt Hux begin to breach him as the wet heat of Hux’s mouth came down on his throat. The sensation of Hux’s tongue tracing tight circles into his pulse was pleasantly distracting as counterpoint to the weight and stretch of Hux’s cock as it split him open.

It was nearly too much.

Blessedly Hux stilled his hips once he was fully sheathed to allow Ben time to acclimate and while he rested against Ben his lips traveled up to Ben’s jaw and finally captured his mouth.

Ben was distracted by the gentle slide of Hux’s hands across and down his ribcage.

Hux broke away with quick shallow breaths. “I’m going to use you Ben, you’re not to touch yourself,”

“Sir-”

“You may come only after I’ve been satisfied, do I make myself plain?”

“Yes sir,” Ben sighed.

“Good,” Hux pulled his hips back and rolled them forward again.

“-Ah!”

“Oh, yes,” Hux sighed, repeating the motion, “Exquisite,”

“Hux, oh god,” Ben choked, rocking into him.

“That’s it, just like that,” Hux encouraged before laying his greedy lips back against Ben’s throat to suck bruises into his pale skin.

Ben melted beneath him and grasped at his hips.

Hux’s thrusts were stroking perfectly against his prostate.

Hux broke away from Ben’s neck at his hum of pleasure but continued sliding into him with the same pace and depth, “Is that good for you pet?” He asked in a superior tone.

“Yes!” Ben answered, chasing Hux’s lips, capturing them and dragging him back down against his chest to regain some friction against his neglected cock. He rocked against Hux, desperate to please.

Hux’s expression hardened and his right hand came up to press against Ben as his thrusts became sporadic and stiff.

“Please, sir,” Ben pleaded, digging his fingers into Hux’s sides, “Please, I want your come,”

Hux gasped and held his breath, snapped his hips forward, burying himself deep inside Ben.

“Sir, please,” Ben begged.

“Mmnnf-” Hux pulled back and bucked forward again before he let out a shout as he convulsed.

Ben moaned at the feel of Hux’s cock throbbing and releasing inside him, adding slick to Hux’s now gentle and lazy roll of hips.

The sight of Hux coming undone was almost enough to pull him over the edge too and Ben whimpered as he rolled his hips trying to get that last bit of friction he needed. He resolutely balled his hands into fists and with great effort kept his arms pinned to his sides, determined not to touch himself as Hux had ordered.

“I’m not done with you yet, keep moving your hips like that, you’re going to milk my come into you. Every drop, do you understand?”

Ben could only manage a nod of understanding, distracted as he was by the tight coil of need within him.

Hux rocked into Ben with slow and measured thrusts, careful to avoid brushing against Ben’s weeping cock.

Ben felt another weak pulse within him and the sigh of content that parted Hux’s lips was like angel’s song to his ears.

Hux came down from his high quickly and softened inside Ben, though he used him until it was impossible to continue.  “I’m going to pull out now. You’re not going to spill a drop of my come, understand? 

“Don’t think- Don’t know- if I-,” Ben moaned.

“I expect your best effort,”

“Mmhm,” Ben managed to hum while tensing around Hux.

Careful and ever so slow Hux withdrew from Ben’s puffy, used hole. Ben shuddered and whimpered causing a considerable amount of come and lube to dribble out along with Hux’s cock.

Hux tutted at Ben.

“I’m sorry, sir,” and Ben sounded on the brink of tears, “I’m so full, sir, I can’t- I need-”

“Shhh,” Hux hushed him, “You took me so well, Ben,”

Ben was shaking. Hux took hold of Ben’s thighs and spread them further before settling himself more comfortably between them. He brought his fingers up to catch the mixed fluids before they dripped onto the leather and brought the spilled come and lube back toward the furl of Ben’s ass. Hux rubbed gentle circles around Ben’s leaking hole and Ben moaned, rocked his hips down on Hux’s fingers.

“Please, sir,” Ben sobbed, “Please, may I come, sir?”

Without preamble, Hux slid the two fingers into Ben’s slicked ass, fucking his own come back up into Ben’s quivering body, “First, I need to put this back where it belongs,” Hux decided, striking up a steady rhythm.

Ben cried out in anguish and real tears escaped his eyes. Hux wanted to take pity on him, to take Ben’s swollen cock in his own mouth and suck him off, it wouldn’t take more than a few drags before Ben lost it, but he restrained himself knowing how much better he could make Ben feel if he forced him to wait just a little bit longer. If he showed him something _new_.

“Should I let you come on my fingers?” Hux asked Ben in a hushed tone, “Does that sound good to you, Ben?”

Ben was near incoherent with need, unable to stop his hips from bucking off the sofa. “Yes, please, sir! Please I want to come. May I-, I want to touch myself,”

“No,”

The word was cruel to Ben’s ears and he cried out in frustration, he was taking quick shallow breaths now, quivering.

“That’s it, take all of it,” Hux said, watching a copious amount of come disappeared back inside Ben’s tight heat before he added a third finger. “You’ll come on just my fingers or not at all, Benjamin.”

Ben’s answering groan was piteous, anguished.

Hux bent his fingers and stroked confidently, firmly, slowly against Ben’s prostate. He was going to break Ben and watch him shatter.

“Ah!”

“Hold your breath,” Hux ordered.

Ben obediently closed his mouth and rocked desperately against Hux’s fingers curling inside him.

“That’s right, no air until I take you apart,” Hux dragged against Ben’s prostate again but this time he pressed firmly and messaged the spot. ”That feels good doesn’t it Ben?”

Ben nodded and clutched desperately at the sofa.

“Mmmn,” Hux hummed, unrelenting, “You’ve been so very good for me today Ben,”

Hux’s breath teased across Ben’s twitching engorged cock making Ben moan with want.

Ben was turning blue in the face.

“One gasp for me, Ben,” Hux instructed.

Ben obediently took one desperate gulp of air. 

“Such a good boy,” Hux said, determinately focussing on Ben, “You’ll do as I say, won’t you?”

Ben nodded fervently, his face turning red.

“You're going to come for me Benjamin,” and Hux rubbed insistently against Ben’s prostate, a race to beat Ben’s need for air, “You’re going to come with my fingers deep inside you, fucking my release back into you, you’re going to do that aren’t you?”

“Yes!” Ben gasped, exhausting his last bit of oxygen.

“I want you to come for me, come for me right now Ben. Don’t keep me waiting,”

Ben sobbed, his core contracting and constricting, “Hux-!” it was his name that lingered on Ben’s lips as he felt Ben tip over the edge.

“That’s it,” Hux encouraged, “Just like that, perfect,” He was steadfast in his strokes, saw as Ben’s face contorted, and his whole body tensed, “There's my good boy, come for me Ben,”

Hux watched as Ben’s abs flexed and his balls strained before Ben let out a strangled cry as he released, pulsing hot ropes of come over his stomach, and he felt the clench of Ben’s ass around his buried fingers as more of Ben’s load was violently forced from him.

“That’s it,” Hux cooed, working his fingers inside of Ben through his orgasm. “Beautiful, you did beautifully,” He praised sweetly.

Ben groaned again, sharply taking a breath as another small tremor of pleasure wrecked him. “Thank you, sir,” he managed, eyes still shut and panting for air.

“You’ve done so well,” Hux placed a soft kiss against Ben’s knee, “So good for me," 

“Does this mean,” Ben was still trying to catch his breath, “I’m allowed back on the furniture now?”

Hux chuckled, slowly removing his fingers from Ben’s ass. He wiped the residue off onto Ben’s thigh, “Yes, but after a shower I think,”  Hux leaned in and took Ben’s lips with his own, “Don’t let me catch you with your feet on my coffee table again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to thecopperriver who was kind enough to lend a discerning eye.


End file.
